Vongola High School
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: Tsuna and Giotto have been friends since they were little. But one day Giotto had move to Italy, leaving Tsuna behind. 10 years latter Tsuna gets and a letter from the VHS. He then meets Giotto again. Dose Tsuna remeber him or will he remember find out?
1. Prolog

A/N: I do not own KHR.

Prolog

A small 6 year old boy sat down on a bench waiting for his friend. The small brunette had spiky brown hair his eyes matched his brown hair. He still had his baby fat which made him look like a girl. The small boy wore a simple puffy orange jacket and blue pants. On his ears were an orange ear muffs with a number 27 on them. As he waits he could see a blond hair boy approach him.

"Onii-san!" yelled a small brown haired boy.

"Tsuna, I have to tell you something." said a blond haired boy. The blond had crystal blue eyes. He wore a simply blue jacket with blue jeans that matched it. The blond then sat next to the small brunette on the bench.

"What is it Onii-san?" the small brunette said look at the blond.

"I won't be able to see you anymore." the blond said looking at the small brunette.

"Why, Onii-san?" the small brunette said as he started to cry.

"My family is moving to Italy. I'm sorry I can't be able to stay with you." the blond said as he hugs the small fragile Tsuna.

"But I want Onii-san to stay here." the brown haired brunette said.

"I can't stay Tsuna and you know that. But I can promise you that we will meet again one day and I also want to give you this." the blond said while giving the small burnette a stuff animal. The stuff animal is a golden lion with orange eyes.

"I saved up my allowance to get you this baby lion." the blond said with a smile on his face. Tsuna took the lion from the blond.

"Thank you and I will promise to take good care of." said Tsuna.

"I have to go now Tsuna." the blond said giving Tsuna one more hug before running of as he wave's goodbye.

A/N

Ritszka: Sorry this is so short.

Hoshi: yeah it is

Ritszka: Im working on it.

Tsuna: Ritszka-chan are you going to tell them about why you made this other then finishing your other stories.

Hoshi: I agree

Ritszka: Okay. Well, I wrote it because I was reading a fanfic about Tsuna as a younger child. I wanted to make one so I did.

Tsuna: oh

Hoshi: I think you should have discuse it with me.

Ritszka: I did and you kept saying no. I just did what my heart told me. So that's all we have for now.


	2. Vongola High School

A/N: I do not own KHR and my grammer and spelling sucks. That is a warning to you all if you haven't read Neko Pirates or Vongola's War. Opps, sorry to all the reviewers I kind of mess up. I acidently put the wrong chapter up by mistake. So here's the real chapter of VHS.

Chapter 1 Vongola School

"Tsu-kun, did you pack your underwear." Tsuna mother said.

"Yes kaa-san, I did. Kaa-san, you worry too much." Tsuna said to his worry mother.

"Tsu-kun is going to a new school in Italy and I'm not going to see my son for months." Tsuan mother said to her son.

"I don't even know how I even got accepted into this school. This school is for people who are good at things and I suck at everything." Tsuan said as he pulled his hair.

"Tsu-kun, you should be honored to be in this school." The mother said.

Once they were done packing. Tsuna got ready for bed that night. He had to sleep early since he had to get up early in the morning for Italy. Tsuna mother told him that a student wearing the same uniform as his will be picking him up from the airport. He will arrive at the airport around 12 in the afternoon.

The next morning Tsuna puts his luged in the car and then got in. His father drove him to the airport and helped him to his plan. As they wait for the plane, Tsuna and his father had breakfast at a restraint. Tsuna order his favorite strawberry pancakes with an omelet and chocolate milk to drink. His father had a cup of coffee for breakfast. Once they were done eating, it was time for Tsuna to get on the plane. Tsuna said his goodbyes to his father and got on.

Tsuna sat in the first class seat. He buckled his seat belt and waited for the plane to take off. Once it did and the captain said they could take out the electronics. Tsuna took his I-pod touch out and listen to his favorite music. He slowly started to feel sleepy. He tried to stay awake but was too tired so he just fell right asleep in his chair.

A few hours pass since Tsuna was on the plane. He recently woken up since he only had an hour left. Tsuna pulled out his DS Light and started to play his game called "The world ends with you." He already beaten that game at least four times but he kept playing it because it was one of his favorite games. A few minutes later and the captain voice could be heard.

"Attention all passengers, we will like you all to turn off all electronic devices and please buckle your seat belts. We will be shortly landing so sit back and relax and enjoy the ride." the captain said. Tsuna buckles his seat belt, saved his game and turn it off. He then puts his DS away in its case.

Once the plane landed Tsuna unbelted his seat and pick up his things and walks off the plane. Once he got off the plane, he looks around to see if a person who had the same uniform as his. The uniform was pretty simple kind of uniform. The shirt was a white button up shirt with a red tie and black slacks that match it. Tsuna look around to see if he could find his guild.

"Hey, are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" a voice said behind Tsuna. Tsuna turn to meet the voice and once he did he came face to a red haired boy. His eyes are also red and his school uniform was like his but at the same time it wasn't. His uniform had a black jacket that went with it and it also had a red band with yellow writing that said Student Council on it.

"Yes, I'm Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said to the red head.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna, my name is G. I am the vice president of the Student Council." G said with a smile. Tsuna nodded in reply.

"Well, then let's get your lugged and the rest of your stuff should be here in three or four days." G said as he lead Tsuna though the airport. Once they got Tsuna lugged, G led Tsuna to the Limo that waited outside for them.

"Is this school rich?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course it is. Wait, do you even know anything about are school?" G said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Tsuna said. G look at Tsuna with a shock face.

"Man you have no clue what you been getting in to." G said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said the drive took his lugged and place it in the trunk.

"Well, this school isn't a normal public school your use too." G said.

"I still not understanding what you meant by that." Tsuna said as he got in the car with G.

"Well, the school is a Mafia school." G said.

"What?" Tsuna yelled.

"The weirdest part is why did Giotto choose Tsuna to be his partner?" G thought to himself.

"Man what am I getting into?" Tsuna thought.

"It's not that bad." G said.

"Yeah it is. I don't even know how to fight and I always get bad grades." Tsuna said sighing in defet.

"Well, it's not like we can't teach you and besides I haven't even told you the rules yet." G said.

"Okay, what are the rules and the other stuff while where at it." Tsuna said.

"Let's start with the rules first. Tsuna there are a lot of warnings that I'm going to tell you so be sure to remember them. Rule number one, you can't talk about the Mafia to your family or anyone out of the school. Rule number two, you must be in the dorm by nine but I will warn you to be in their by six. You don't want to run into Hibari Kyoya." said G.

"Who's Hibari Kyoya." Tsuan asked.

"Hibari is the vice captain of the Discipline Committee. His couson Alaude is another one you don't want to mess with. They will beat you down for breaking the school rules. Now the back to what I was saying. Rule three on missions you must always help your comrades. And the last rule is trying your best in mission and you must stay in contact with your partner." G said.

"So do I have to find a partner?" Tsuna asked.

"No, you don't. We already assigned you a partner." G said.

"Really, who?" Tsuna asked

"His name is Giotto Vongola. He is the Student Council President." G said with a smirk.

"I see." Tsuna said.

"He is also your roommate." G said.

"WHAT?" Tsuna yelled.

"There's nothing to worry about. You are very lucky to have him as you partner and roommate." G said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked

"Since Giotto is your partner that means you are also a student council member and with that you get to stay in the Student Council dorms and Discipline Committees dorm." G said.

"How is that special?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, the SC rooms and the DC rooms are like houses but different. Even though you are roommates dosnt mean you share the same bedroom. See the SC and DC rooms are special. You'll see what I mean latter. Anyways we have arrived at school. The butters will take your lugged to your room so don't worry about it for now. But we need to go to the Principal and tell him that you have arrived safely." G said as he looks at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded in reply and G led him Principal office.

Once they talk to the Principal. The Principal was and ordinary Principal. The man wore a hat with a green lizard on top of it. He wore a black suit with an orange tie. His hair is black and his eyes are also black. Tsuna found out the man name is Reborn. Reborn is the strictest person he knows. He was even worse than a bully. After that Tsuna got his schedule and G showed him to all of his classes. The then showed Tsuna to the SC room.

That's when Tsuna met Giotto and the some other members of the SC. G knocks on the door waiting for his boss to tell him he could come in.

"Come in." the voice said behind the door. G opens the door and lets Tsuna in first. He the close the door behind himself and Tsuna scans the room. There were two black couches in the middle of the room, a table sat in between the couches, the walls were painted white and the carpet was red. In the back of the room was a brown desk and their sat a spiky haired blond. He was signing his papers was a stack neatly on the table.

"Primo, I brought Tsunayoshi." G said. Giotto looks up and smiles at Tsuna.

"For some reason that a smile reminds me of someone I know. But I can't remember who it was." Tsuna thought to himself.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, My name is Giotto Vongola and I will be your partner from now on." Giotto said smiling.

Yeah end of the chapter.

NOT WE STILL HAVE THE OMAKE.

Have you all wondered why Tsuna was chosen to be Giotto partner? Well here's the Omake. It will make things clear of what's going on.

Giotto and his friends were working on paper work until G said.

"Hey Giotto, when are you going to decide on your partner already?" G asked.

"I told you G. I'm not going to have a partner unless it's my old friend." Giotto said.

"Who's your old friend?" a boy with black eyes and hair said.

"Well, he and I been friends for many years. He lives in Japan but I'm not sure he even remembers me. It's been so long since I seen him. He was also my first crush." Giotto said remembering the cute Tsuna.

"Wait your gay since when?" G and the black haired boy said.

"Yes G, Asari, I am gay and I want him to be my partner too." Giotto said.

"Who do you want as your partner? Mr. Vongola." a voice said.

"Reborn-san or shall I say Mr. Principal." Giotto said as he smirks.

"Ciaossu, my fellow SC members. Now can you answer my question or do I have to shoot you." Reborn said.

"The person I want is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He lives in Namimori, but he just an ordinary kid. I mean he doesn't even know how to fight."

"I will enroll him in this school and you will teach him how to use the I-gloves." Reborn said walking out of the door.

"Reborn-san, wait a minute." Giotto said but Reborn ignore him and walked away smirking.

Ritszka: Well, that's all I can write today. So yeah see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Ritszka: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in so long. I been so busy since Christmas and new years. Well I hope you all like this chapter of Vongola High School.

Chapter 2

Giotto got up from his chair. He walked towards Tsuna and G and led the two to the couches. He sat across from Tsuna while G sat next to him. In was quiet at first until Giotto broke the silent's with a question.

"G, What rules did you go over?" Giotto ask while staring at G.

"Well, we went over the dorm rules, dress code and the warning of the DC members. We also went over parts of the SC." G said.

"I see. Did you tell him about the mafia and partner thing?" Giotto asked.

"I went over parts of it." Giotto asked.

"What about the school mafia family?" Giotto asked.

"Not yet." G replied. Tsuna just listen to the two talking.

"Tsuna, I'm going to explain to you, how the paring thing works and the school dorm system plus the mafia family." Giotto said.

"Okay." Tsuna said.

"Let's start with the classess, mafia family and the dorms. " Giotto said.

"In each of your class you receive will at least have different family members in it. There are 6 dorms and 3 different types of mafia family." G said.

"Even getting bad grades or good ones wont effect you since you are in the SC and they only care about completing your mission. Since we rarely get any mission we are an exception so we can easily pass." Giotto said.

"So basically being in the SC is just a cheating way of saying, Congratulations you can go to your next grade level." Tsuna said.

"In a way yes, but that depends on the leader of your family." Giotto said.

"Okay, changing of subjects. Why don't we start the mafia family and dorms." G said while Giotto nodded in agreement.

"Like we said there are at 3 family you should know. The first one are the Arcobaleno but they don't really count as mafia family though. They mostly help out the Vongola and theirs only 7 of them though." Giotto said.

"You already met one of them. " G said.

"Reborn-san right." Tsuna said. The two nodded in reply.

"You'll meet the other soon, during your duties for the SC. " Giotto said.

"The next family is the Milliefiore family. Their leader name is Byakuran." G said.

"Tsuna, stay far away from him. He's dad news." Giotto said with a serious face. Tsuna nodded in reply.

" The next one is Enma. he is the leader of the Shimon family." G said

"He's kind, clumsy and he gets picked on easily. So being around him will also make you a target for bullies." Giotto said.

"That's fine. I mean I'm use to it. I always got picked on since I was little." Tsuna said.

"Well, that's not going to happen here. If anything bad happens then come to me and I'll deal with them." Giotto said with a smile. Tsuna nodded in reply and smiled back at Giotto kindness.

"The next family if the Vongola family. This family has 3 parts to it. The first one is the Varia. The Varia are Vongola's assassin squad. They take on mission that are higher than most mission are. " G said.

"Their leader is Xanxus. Tsuna, I recommended that you stay as far away from the Varia. Let me and the other members of the SC deal with them. They are known to attack when you talk back to them or assault them and they won't hesitate in killing you. " Giotto said while Tsuna nodded in reply.

"The next one is the Kokuyo gang. Their leader is Rokuro Mukuro. He specials in inllusion and he also very dangous." G said.

"The good part about it is that the Varia and the Kokuyo gang live in diffrent dorms." Giotto said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuan, do you remeber I said that there were 6 dorms for this school?" Giotto said.

"Yeah, I do." Tsuna said.

"Well, you see both groups always destroys things so they separated us from each other and gave them their own dorm. That way they destroy their things and not ours. It's kind of complicated." Gsaid.

"Oh." Tsuna said.

"The last of the group of the Vongola family is the main Vongola family." G said.

"Who the leader of the Vongola family then?" Tsuna asked.

"That would be me, Tsuna." Giotto said smile.

"Huh. Wait Im partner up with the leader of the Vongola family?" Tsuna said. The two nodded in reply.

"Let's not forget roommate as well." Giotto said.

"And were roommates. Now that some I kind expected but still leader that was something that didn't expected." Tsuna said.

"No worries you will do fine." G said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Giotto said. The door opens and two teenage boys walked in and closed the door be hide themselves. The two look alike except one had raven black hair and eyes, he wore a white button up shirt, black slacks and a black jacket that hung over his shoulder and on one of his jacket selves had a red little symbol that stand for the Disciplinary Committee also known as the DC. The other one who looked similar to the raven haired boy wore the same outfit, but his hair was this light blondish or was it silver color hair and his light blue icy eyes staring at you could scare anyone rabbit or anybody who didnt know how to fight.

"Well, Hello Alaude, Kyoya. Nice to see you two again." Giotto said.

"Hn." the silver-blond hair man said.

"Vongola who is this herbivore?" said the raven haired boy glaring at the small brunette.

"Tsuna introduce yourself." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded in reply and he stood up.

"My n-ame is S-awada Tsu-nayoshi." Tsuna said to the glaring men as he how's his head.

"What family are you in and Who is your partner?" Alaude said.

"He's in are family and my partner." Giotto said watching the shock faces..

"I see." Alaude said.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to him. He is new to this school and doesn't know anyone except me and G." Giotto said.

"Alaude." Alaude said.

"Hibari Kyoya." the other said. Tsuna nodded in reply and sat backdown.

"Anyways what do you two need?" Giotto said getting up from the couch.

"We need Tsunayoshi records and to deliver this." Alaude said as he handed Giotto a median side box. Giotto pick up Tsuna records and handed it to Alaude.

The two left the room looking back at Tsuna then to Giotto. They then closed the door behind themselves. You could hear their footsteps fading a way into the hallways.

"This might be the jacket, that I order." Giotto said opening the box. Once it was open Giotto pulled out the black jacket with a ring box and number 27 mittens.

"Tsuna, come here." Giotto said. Tsuna got up and walks over to Giotto. Giotto placed the jacket over Tsuna shoulders.

"This is your SC jacket." Giotto said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." Tsuna said with a cute smile on his face. Giotto then handed Tsuna the ring, mittens and box.

"What's this box for?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll explain it to you tommarow. But for now let's go get something to eat." Giotto said while starching his limbs.

"Finally, I'm starving." G said getting up from the sofa.

G and Tsuna were already out of the room. They were waiting for Giotto finishing the things he needed to do. Once Giotto was done, he walks out of the room and locks the door behind him.

"This school is so huge. I might actually get lost here." Tsuna said.

"I'll just show you hafe of the school." G said.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Even if you only Know parts of the school it's not like you need to know the rest of it." Giotto said.

"Yes he does. What if we need someone to go to the office or any other reason?" G said.

"Opps. I forgot about that. Well, I'll give you the map of the school." Giotto said.

"Okay." Tsuna said with a smile.

Once they reach the cafeteria, Tsuna look aroun the room. The room was huge, it was at least the size of two gym rooms. The walls painted white, the windows were huge, red carps on the floor, fancy dinner tables everywhere and a stair case leading to another floor for family leaders, SC, DC, captains of sports, and people they invited upstairs.

The three boys wlked up the stairs. The floor was like the one down stairs except they were chandeliers hanging from the roof. They sat down by one of the large windows. Tsuna look outside, he could see the sunrise setting and the school grounds were sounded by a thick forest. he the look around to see other people eating their dinner.

A few minutes latter a waiter came up to them. They order their food and drinks. Giotto order coffee and Italian cousin. G order tea and same as Giotto. Tsuna had peach juice and his dinner was a Japanese cousin. The waiter left and came back with their drinks.

"This feels like a restaurant." Tsuna said.

"You'll get use to it." G said.

"Really. I never thought of it that way." Giotto said.

"That's because your rich and your father owns this school." G said.

"Well, that's true. There are some students who have ordinary lives." Giotto said.

"That's true. But some of us were born a killer. Kufufu..." a voice said behind G. Tsuna looked at the man. He had dark blue hair, his hair was shape as a pineapple, one of his eye was red and the other dark blue as his hair, he wore an army green jacket with army green pants and he wore black boots. He stood next to two people. One was a girl who looks a lot like him except she had a patch on one of her eyes. The other was a male and his hair color was a little lighter the dark blue haired man, his hair style was a little bit different, his was shape like a melon.

"Rokuro Mukuro good to see you again." Giotto said.

"Kufufufu... Primo, who's the kid?" the melon head said.

"Why don't you ask him and while you're at introduce yourselfs." Gsaid while Mukuro walks towards Tsuna. Giotto watched him like a hawk and Mukuro just smirked in reply.

"Hello, I'm Rokuro Mukuro and these are my brother Spade and my sister Chrome. And you are?" Mukuro said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said.

"Kufufu nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said.

"You can leave now Mukuro." Giotto said.

"Oya oya, Vongola-kun is being mean Spade." Mukuro said with again on his face.

"I agree with you my dear brohter." Spade said. Mukuro looked at Tsuna again. He place his right hand on Tsuna face making Tsuna look at him. Giotto kept on sending death glares towards Mukuro.

"Kufufu you should be careful Tsunayoshi-kun. There are a lot of perverted people here who would love to ravish you." Mukuro said as he let go of Tsuna.

"Kufufufu we should get going now." Spade said.

"Mukuro-sama you still have to visit Reborn-san." Chrome said.

"Kufufufu, I almost forgot about that. Thank you Chrome." Mukuro said as he disappear and so did his brothers and sister.

"Bye-bye Primo." Spade said.

" We will meet again Tsunayoushi-kun." Mukuro said before he and his siblings diapered into the mist.

After eating their dinner Giotto, G and Tsuna headed to the dorm. The dorm was at least 5 stored high, it has the Vongola symbol. Around the dorm stood a huge walls and a big giant gate that stood at the entrust of the dorm, there a garden full of colorful flowers, trees and even a training ground.

The three boys walked inside the dorm. Tsuna was amassed by the dorm, he looked around the room. Giotto and G chuckled at Tsuna expression. Tsuna just kept looking around, the wall painted white, carpet red, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, expensive vase, ancient artifacts elevator and a stair case leading up stairs.

"Come on Tsuna. We have to be in are room with in ten minutes be for the two strict Dc captains and Vice captain comes." G said snapping Tsuna out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Tsuna said as he ran up to Giotto and G. The three walked up to the elvator and Giotto pulled out a card and place it in front of a little scanner. The door opens and they walked in the elevator. Press the bottom to the 5th floor and once they got off G said his goodbyes and headed to his room.

Giotto lead Tsuna though the halls until Giotto stop in front of a door with a number 27 on it and their name on the door. Giotto took his keys out and unlocked the door. He then step in and took his shoes off and turned on the lights. Tsuna did the same and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room, it looked like an apartment.

The room had white walls, two white couches, 75 inch flat screen TV, Coffee table in the center of the room, a kitchen, a hallway that leads to the two bedroom and a bathroom, instead of the red carpet the floor was wooden. Giotto threw his jacket on to the couch. He then lied down on one of them, rubbing his tired eyes. Tsuna sat down on the other couch.

"man, I hate paper work." Giotto said.

"Is it that bad?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, it is. I only finish hafe of the work and i still need the other hafe to be done.." Giotto said.

"It just keeps piling up dose it?" Tsuan asked. Giotto nodded in reply.

"oh I almost forgot to show you, your room." Giotto said getting up from the couch. Tsuna got up and followed Giotto . Giotto walks up to the door on his right and opens it.

"This is your room Tsuna." Giotto said as he moves out of the way for Tsuna to see. Tsuna looked around his room.

"This room is huge." Tsuna thought. The room had white walls, wooden floor, large window with orange curtins, desk and chair, boxes which Tsuna assume it was his stuff, king side bed with orange sheets, two small couches, TV, two drawers and a wardrobe next to his desk.

"Tsuna, do you need help unpacking?" Giotto asked.

"I can do it." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Well, if you need me I'll be in my room. Which is across from yours." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded in reply. Giotto closes Tsuna door and opens his room and walks in.

Once Giotto left Tsuna stared to unpack his things. He opens the box and pulls out his cloths. He puts his boxers in the drawers, shorts, Pj's, and shirts in the drawers. He then took hung his uniform in the wordrobe with his pants. Tsuna pulled out his laptop, DS, IPod, PSP and his cell phone and puts his cell, laptop and his IPod to charge.

After putting things away and setting up his alarm cloc. Tsuna turns on his computer and loged on his web cam chat. He notice that his mother was online. He clicks chat and his mother pop on the screen.

"Hi, kaa-san." Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun, how was your day?" Nana asked.

"It was fun and tiring." Tsuna said with a smile.

"I see. Well, I hope you have fun there. Have you joined in any after school activity."Nana said.

"Actually, I'm part of the SC." Tsuna said.

"That's great Tsu-kun. Do you have any friends yet?" Nana said.

"Yup, only two though. I haven't met everyone in the SC." Tsuna said.

"I bet that they'll like you. Well, I'll talk to you later. You look very tired." Nana said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tsuna said.

"Okay, I miss you Tsu-kun." Nana said.

"Yeah, so do I. bye Kaa-san and I love you." Tsuna said.

"I love you too, bye." Nana said. Tsuna ended the chat and logged off of the web cha and turned of his computer. He got up and took out a pair of blue boxers, and orange Pj's. He then went to the bathroom and took his shower. Once he was done, Tsuna got on his bed and he fell asleep.

A/N

Ritszka: Finally I finished it. Anyways I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. And I wrote a new stories for everyone who has not read it. Its call "Clam chatroom." The pairings are 1827 G27 6927 182769 and some others. Well, I have hafe of the 3rd chapter written on paper so I should be done by next week maybe even longer since I still need to post a new chapter for "Neko Pirates" and "Chaos." So I'll see you all next time or some other stories. Bye for now.


	4. Two new friends and the fangirls pt 1

A/N: Ritszka: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I been busy with homework, testing, writing stories, and other personal stuff. Anyways this chapter will be long and have a Omake in it. So please read and enjoy the story.

Chapter 3 Two new friends and the fangirls pt 1

Tsuna got up around 6 in the morning. (For once in his lifetime.) He got dress in his usual school uniform and walked out of his room to the living room. He look around to see if anyone was around. But no one was there.

"Giotto-san must be sleeping still." Tsuna thought. Tsuna went into the kitchen to see what kind of food Giotto has stock up on. He open the regenerator door and saw two carton of eggs, milk, water, a litter of coke, apple juice, and some other stuff.

"I guess, I can make breakfast." Tsuna thought as he took out the milk, eggs, bell peppers, ham and some other stuff. He then look though the cabinets and found pancakes mix and a pan. He also found oil for the eggs and pancakes. Tsuna began to cook the food so that way when Giotto got up he could have a nice breakfast to eat before they go to school.

Giotto POV:

I was having one of my favorite dream, well I mean memory. The dream was about Tsuna when we first met. He was so innocent and cute. But all of a sudden I could smell something delicious. I open my eyes scanning my room for a second. I slowly sat up and got out of bed and head to the living room. As I reached the living room, I saw Tsuna in the kitchen doing something.

Normal POV:

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" Giotto said acting stupid.

"Making breakfast." Tsuna said.

"Why?" Giotto asked.

"Because I want to." Tsuna said.

"I see. So what are you making?" Giotto asked.

"Well, I making an omelets and pancakes." Tsuna said as he pored the pancake mix into the frying pan.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for school. While you finish making breakfast." Giotto said walking back to his room to change. Once Giotto was done, he went back into the kitchen. On the table was a plate of food sitting on the table and Tsuan wasn't there. Giotto look around and found Tsuna at the front door. Tsuna let the person in and it was G and a black haired boy with him.

"Hey, G, Asari. What brings you guys here?" Giotto asked.

"Well, I wanted to meet your new partner." Asari said.

"Hey, what's that smell?" G said.

"Oh Tusna cooked breakfast." Giotto said.

"I didn't know you could cook, Tsuna." G said.

"You never ask me." Tsuna relied.

"In a way that's good. I mean, when were on a mission sometimes, we have to camp out and we have no one who can cook. Which makes the food suck." Asari said.

"I agree." Giotto said.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Tsuna said.

"Are you sure? I mean you probably wouldn't have enough time to eat." G said looking at the clock that hung in the hall way, which it says 7:15 a.m.

"Actually I made more just in case." Tsuna replied back.

"Then we will take you on this offer." Asari said. They walked back into the dining room to eat their breakfast. Tsuna served the food to Asari and G, the group began to eat their breakfast in silences until G broke.

"Tsuna, from now on I'm coming over every morning for breakfast." G said.

" Same here." Asari said.

"You guys can't always be here you know." Giotto said.

"I don't mind. I actually like it." Tusna said as he washed the dishes and puts them away in the dishwasher. Giotto just sign in replied.

After Tsuna was done, Giotto, G, Asari and Tsuna got their backpacks and left the dorm. Once at school Tsuna said goodbyes to his friends and headed for his first period class. He took out his schedule and look to see his first period was.

1 period Algebra I - Luce

2 period Biology I - Verde

3 Period English I - Lal Mirch

4 period PE - Colonnello

Lunch

5 period Drawing I - Fon

6 period US History - Skull

"Man, I hate math." Tsuna thought as he walked in the classroom. He walked up to his teacher.

"Oh you you must be a new student." the women said. She had blue eyes, black hair, an orange tattoo under her right eye, she wore a long white dress, and a short sleeve jacket with orange flowers on it.

"Let's see where I could put you." the teacher said. as she pulled out a seating chart. The bell rang and the students sat in their assigned seats.

"Okay, there is an open seat in the back by the window. But first lets introduce yourself to the class." the teacher said as writes his name on the white board.

"Alright class, we have a new student today." she said to the class. Tsuna stood in front of the class and all their eyes were on him.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi." the teacher said.

"Please take good care of me." Tsuna said with a smile on his face. Everyone just blushed in response. The girl started to talk about how cute Tsuna was.

"Quiet down. If you want to ask him question, ask him after class or any other time. But for now, we will start class. Sawada-san please sit in your assigned seat. Luce-sensei said. Tsuna nodded in replied and sat down in his chair.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi nice to meet you." the black haired boy said. To Tsuna this boy remained him of Asari except Yamamoto had brown eyes and Asari had black.

"You can just call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna said.

"Well, then Tsuna it's nice to meet you." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

"Sawada-kun, Yamamoto-kun, pay attention." Luce-sensei yelled.

"Hai, sensei." Yamamoto said. The two boys stop talking to each other until the class had ended. Tsuna was bored and he stared out of the window, watching the puffy white clouds passing by. Then bell rang signaling students it was the 2 period. Tsuna stood up and started to pack his belongings away. He then pull out his schedule and his next class was science. When he was about to leave a group of girls swarm all around him.

"Ummm... Can I help you?" Tsuna asked.

"Sawada-san where are you from?" a girl with black hair asked.

"Are you in the student council?" another girl asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" another girl asked. The question just kept going on and on until Yamamoto swooped in and got Tsuna out of the girls wrath.

"Thanks Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said with a smile making Yamamoto blush.

"So what class do you have next?" Yamamoto said.

"Biology with Verde-sensei." Tsuna said looking at his schedule.

"Looks like we're in the same class again." Yamamoto said with a bright smile. Tsuna nodded in agreement. The two boys walked to their next class. Once they got to class Verde-sensei just gave Tsuna a seat and didn't even bother introducing him to class. Much to Tsuna relief that he wasn't introduce. He sat down in his assigned seat net to Yamamoto who was next to him was a silver hair boy.

"Yo, Gokudera." Yamamoto said to the silver hair boy."

"What the hell do you want baseball-freak?" the silver hair boy said.

"Ma'ma Gokudera. I just wanted you to meet my new friend. This is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Yamamoto said. The silver hair look at Tsuna with is green eyes glaring at his face.

"Umm... Nice to meet you." Tsuna said with a cute smile. The silver hair boy blushed slightly but his long hair (which looks like an octopus), was covering his face.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Juudaime it's an honor to meet you." Gokudera said.

"Juudaime." Tsuna said question.

"You are the tenth person who is new to this school this year." Gokudera said with a smile.

"Yamamoto Takashi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pay attention." Verde-sensei yelled.

"Sorry Verde-sensei." Yamamoto said with a wide smile. Verde turns back around to the white board and continued his lesson. After class Tsuna was once again surrounded by girls and boys this time. Gokudera yelled at them to back off and pulled out his dynamites. Tsuna stop him before he could detonate them.

After the whole do not blow them up problem, Tsuna headed to his next period. It turns out Gokudera had the same class as himself. Gokudera led Tsuna to their English class. Once they reach their destination, Tsuna and Gokudera heard their teaching yelling. Gokudera opens the door and holds it for Tsun. He walked in to the class and says his thanks to Gokudera.

"Gokurdera your late." the teacher yelled as she glared at Gokudera, and he did the same.

"Lal-sensei we have a new student.: a girl said. Lal look at the girl then at Tsuna.

"You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi." Lal said. Tsuna nodded in reply.

"There is an empty seat in the back." Lal said pointing at the last chair by the window. He walked towards it and sat down pulling out his note book and pencil. Gokudera did the dame and sat down in the front of the class. Tsuna just sat there staring out the window. HE started to think about the school, his new friends and new teachers. The School was a mystery to him. He knew something more than meets the eye in this school. Even if it was a mafia school. After the bell rang. Tsuna changed into his P.E. cloths and walk into the gym. He then walked up to his teacher and gave him his schedule so he could signed it.

"Were going to run the mile today, Hey! so yet to it" Colonello said as the class started to walk outside to the track field. The while class began to run when Colonello fired his gun in the air. After the mile run Tsuna got dressed and the bell ran signaling the students that this is two more class left.

A/N: Well I hope you all like this chapter and here is the Omake.

Giotto POV:

The dream I had was one of my favorite dreams I have ever had. It was the first time I have every met my beloved little Tsunayoshi or also known as Tsu-chan. That's what I use to call him that. But anyways back to the dream. The dream started off as a regular school day for me.

Normal POV

Giotto Vongola has finally started third grade. He had good grades, friends who love him and even his own family. That was until they were kill, but let's leave it out of this dream. One day when Giotto was walking home from school he decide to pass through the public park. As he walked though the park he heard a voice in the bushes. Giotto stop at first and thought it was nothing and when was about to walk away he then heard that same voice coming from the bushes. Out of curiosity he went towards the bushes and move them out of the way to see what was behind them. As he walked though the bushes he saw a little boy sitting on the grass crying.

The boy flinch and saw Giotto looking at the poor boy. The boy started to shake in fear. Giotto started to worry of the poor boy who look like him except he was smaller, he probably wasn't even near his age and he had brown hair and eyes. Giotto felt bad for the poor child.

"Are you okay?" Giotto asked. The boy just looked at him and tears ran down his cute chubby cheeks.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Giotto said with a smile.

"Promise." the boy said. Giotto nodded.

"I promise with all my heart." Giotto said putting a his left hand over his heart. The small boy smiled and wiped his tears away from his face.

"What is your name?" Giotto said.

"I'm Tsunayoshi. But kaa-san calls me Tsu-chan. Who are you nii-chan?" Tsuna said as he tills slightly to the said making him even more cute.

"My name is Giotto." the blond said with a sweet smile.

"Giittoo...Gio-nii-san." Tsuna said with a smile.

"It was close enough. So Tsu-chan why were you crying?" Giotto asked. Tsuna dropped his head in shame.

"There were these boys who were being mean to me. The kept calling me Dame-Tsuna or Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"I see. Well, if those bullies ever hurt you or call you names again then come to me and I will deal with them. Okay." Giotto said.

"Thank you, Gio-nii. You're the best." Tsuna said hugging Giotto. Giotto hugged him back.

"I swear I will protect, Tsu-chan even if it costs me my life. He shouldn't be pick on. He so cute. I think I fell in love with someone who might be way younger than me." Giotto said.

"Tsu-chan, how old are you?" Giotto asked.

"I'm six years old. What about you Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm seven years old. It's getting late. Why don't we find your mom and we can play tomorrow after school okay." Giotto said with a smile.

"Yeah, I get pway with Gio-nii tomorrow." Tsuna said with a bright smile. Giotto smile and took Tsuna hand and led him out of the park garden. The two then set out to find Tsuna mother.

A/N I hope you all like it.


	5. Two new friends and the fangirl pt 2

A/N: Ritszka: OMG I'm sooo sorry for not updating this story. I had writer block for this story and my computer had to get fix. So those who have been waiting for this chapter please forgive me. I had lots of things to do during summer plus I had to help Hoshi with "What happen to Sena?" So here is the next chapter for VHS.

Chapter 4 Two new friends and the fangirls pt 2

As class ended, Tsuna met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera who were waiting for him outside of the locker room. The two waited until Tsuna open the door and the two teens walked up to Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a huge smile on his face.

"Were you two waiting for me?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course Juudaime. You are new to this school and all." Gokudera said with a smile.

"Anyways lets go get lunch." Yamamoto said.

"Okay." Tsuna said as he followed Yamamoto and Gokudera to the cafeteria. As the group walked in they sat down at a table on the second floor.

"So Tsuna, how do you like the school so far?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's okay, I guess. But I never really had a fan club before." Tsuna said.

"That's because of your cute and innocent." a voice said behind Tsuna. Tsuna turn to the voice and there stood Giotto, Asari and G.

"Yo Giotto, G, bro. " Yamamoto said.

"Hello Yamamoto, Gokudera." Giotto said as he sat next's to Tsuna and the other two sat between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What the hell do you three want?" Gokudera said as he glared at Giotto, G, Asari, and Yamamoto.

"Well, we wanted to eat lunch with Tsuna. Why are we not allowed to eat with Tsuna?" Giotto said with a pout.

"No you are not allowed." Gokudera said.

"Hayato, be nice." G said.

"Ma'ma calm down you two. No need for a fight." Asari said with a smile.

"Shut up, flute-freak." yelled G and Gokudera.

"G, Gokudera , if you two can't clam down then I will make you clean all the bathrooms this school has. Do I make myself clear?" Giotto said glaring at the two.

"Hai." the two said.

"Good." Giotto said smiling.

"Giotto-san can get really scary when he wants too." Tsuna thought.

"So Tsuna, how was your day?" Asari asked.

"Other than getting trampled by fangirls and fanboys, I had a good day so far." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Did anyone give you trouble? Cause if they did I will rip their heads off." Giotto said with a creepy smile.

"Other than fangirls and boys nope none at all." Tsuna said.

"Hahaha, you should of see them Giotto, it was chaos. They swarm like bees." Yamamoto said.

"Well then, if they touch Tsunayoshi anyway or hurt him I give you two permission to kick their ass. Okay." Giotto said with a smile.

"I will protect Juudiame for life." Gokudera said proudly.

"You don't need to do that." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, we all care for you and such. So have you run into the people I warn you about?" Giotto asked.

"So far none." Tsuna said with a smile.

"That's good then. Well, then lets hurry up and eat our lunch before the our next class starts." Giotto said as the others nodded in replied. Once they finish their lunch, the school bell rang signaling the students to their next class. Tsuna said his goodbyes to Giotto and his friends while he and his friends went to their class. As they went to class which was Drawing. They sat down at a table and the school bell rang. The teacher walked in and stood in front of the class. The man looked like Hibari but had a braided ponytail in the back, he wore a red shirt with golden dragons on them, and black slacks.

"Good afternoon." the teacher name Fon said.

"Good afternoon." the class said back.

"Today we are going to draw nature. You can draw any animals or habitat you wish except you can not draw anything like city and such. There are papers sketch papers in the back. Once you are done with your sketches you are going to redraw it on a larger picture. You are then to paint it. I know you all will not be able to finish today so this project will be due In three-weeks." Fon said. Once he was done one student from each group got up and went to get the supplies for their group. When Tsuna got his paper he took out a pencil and began to draw a lion cub. He also drew tall grass trees and the lion cub family.

"Wow Tsuna, your really good at drawing." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Really thanks. Yours is good to." Tsuna said smiling. Yamamoto had drawn a waterfall, with trees all over the place, fishes that jumped out of the water and a bear trying to catch a fish.

"Thanks. Hey Hayato, what are you drawing?" Yamamoto asked.

"None of your business baseball-freak." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun can I see please?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure juudaime." Gokudera said as he passes his drawing to Tsuna. The drawing had a cheetah running though the desert.

"It's really good Gokudera." Tsuna said with a smile as he gave Gokudera his paper back.

"Not as good a yours juudaime." Gokudera said with a slight blush on his face. As class ended Tsuna said his goodbyes to his friends and head towards his last class which was history with Skull. Once inside the classroom Tsuna walked up to the teacher. The teacher had spiky purple hair, purple eyes, a purple teardrop under his right eye, he wore purple lipstick, purple marks half way around his eyes, he wore a black motor jacket, black boots, and black pants.

"So you're the new student that Reborn-sempi told me about. Well then introduce yourself to the class." Skull said. Tsuna nodded in replied.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said with a smile and some of the students blushed.

"Sawada you can sit next to Millefiore." Skull said as a white hair male raised his hand. Tsuna walked over to his desk and sat down.

"So Tsu-chan, you are Giotto new partner right?" the white hair male said. The white hair male had light purple eyes, a triangle like tattoo under his right eye, he wore a white version of the school uniform with the symbol of the Millefiore president on his right arm.

"Umm yes I am and who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"My name is Millefiore Byakuran," Byakuran said with a fox like smirk.

"So this is the Millefiore boss. Giotto isn't going to be happy that he is in my class." Tsuna thought to himself.

"You know Tsu-chan, Giotto sure pick a cute partner didn't he?" Byakuran said with his smirk.

"E-eh!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sawada pay attention to the Great Skull-sama lesson." Skull said yelling at Tsuna. Tsuna said nothing in replied and he looked down trying to hide his blush that appeared on his face. As class ended Tsuna stood up and pack his things. Once he was done he was about to walk out of the room until a group of boys surrounded him.

"Ummm...C-can I help you with something?" Tsuna asked in a shaky voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is it?" a black haired boy said.

"Umm yes." Tsuna said.

"You know this school isn't for kids who can't even fight. This is a mafia school, not some sissy school." said a blond haired boy.

"Yeah, besides you look like some girl who can't come up with a decent fight." said a black haired boy.

"You know we should teach him his place." another said.

"Yeah we should." the black haired male said as he punch Tsuna in the stomach. Tsuna dogged the attack and his eyes turn to a bright orange color. Soon a flame appeared on his forehead. At first the three teens were surprise at the fact Tsuna could use sky flames. A group of kids started to yell "fight" as the crowded around the group.

"I really don't like fight." Tsuna said in a monotone voice.

"You may have sky flames but against all three of us you have no chance." the black haired said as he pulled out a knife that had storm flames around it. The blond pulled out a pair of gloves. He pulled them on and green color electricity came out of it. The other teen pulled out two kunai from his pouch that was hung on his right leg. Around the kunai was rain color flame around it. The three teens then charged at Tsuna at once. Tsuna dogged the three and hit the black haired teen in the ribs. He managed to brake at least two of the teens bones. The black haired male laid on the floor, groaning in pain. The other two teens looked at their friend and once again tried attack Tsuna. Suddenly G and Asari popped out of nowhere and punched the two teens in the stomach, knocking the two out. Giotto walked up to Tsuna as his flames disappear from his forehead.

"What happen here?" Giotto asked in an worried but angry voice.

"Well you see, I was about to walked out of the class room until these guys surrounded me. They said that I shouldn't be here at the school since they thought I couldn't fight at all. So they said that they should teach me a lesson. They attack me and I only defended myself. Then a group of people started to watch the you three came and stop the fight." Tsuna said as he sighed the last part. Giotto sighed in reply and looked towards the door where Alaude and Hibari stood.

"All of you out except for the student councils and those three on the floor." Alaude said as students exited the room. Alaude and Hibari walked in and the two leaded on the wall.

"G, what family are they from?" Giotto asked.

"Millefiore Family." G said.

"Oh dear what happen here?" a voice said come from the open door way.

"Byakuran what the hell are you doing here? Better yet why did your men attack one of our council members?" G asked almost growling the last part.

"Well to answer your first question, I'm here because I forgot my textbook. Second question is that I had no clue what you are talking about." Byakuran said with a smile.

"Byakuran if you will kindly get your things and tall the other councilors in your group or someone to come pick these three up. Also I will report to Reborn about this." Giotto said as he graved Tsuna wrist.

"Oh Byakuran-san you might want to take the black hair guy to the infirmary. I kind of broke a couple of his ribs." Tsuna said as he was dragged a way but Giotto. G, Asari, Alaude and Hibari followed after them. Once the they were gone, Byakuran frown and looked at the bodies that laid in front of him.

"How dare those idiots attack my Tsu-chan. Oh they will be punish and now that I think about it Gio-chan is getting to close to my Tsu-chan. I must stop it before it gets too late." Byakuran thought as a smirk crept on his face.

As the group reached Reborn office, Giotto knocked on the door. They waited until they heard "Come in". Giotto open the door and the six boys walked in.

"What do you want Giotto?" Reborn said.

"Tsuna was attack by one of the Millefiore family members." Giotto said.

"Tsuna was there any teacher watching you?" Reborn asked.

"No, Skull-sensei left the room before the whole fight." Tsuna said.

"I see. Who started the fight?" Reborn asked.

"The Millefiore attacked first. I fought back due to I was defending myself." Tsuna said.

"I see. Well, I will make sure they will get their punishment. But for now I sujest you to becareful around Byakuran, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Umm sure. He kind of creepy." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, Byakuran gay so he will try everything to get you. Even if you tell him no he will kidnap you and rape you. From now on I'm putting Giotto and his guardians in you classes." Reborn said.

"Ehhh!" Tsuna yelled.

"Dame-Tsuna if you yell again I will shoot you. Now get out of my office. All of you are getting on my nerves. Oh and Giotto tomorrow morning gather your guardians and bring them here so they can get their new schedule. Now get out." Reborn said as he threw the six teens out and closes the door in their face.

"Okay that was weird." Tsuna said as the others nodded in agreement.

"So now what?" G asked.

"Well, we can always go to the groceries store to buy some food for dinner if you want me to cook that is." Tsuna said.

"I think that a wonderful idea Tsuna." Asari said.

"Hell yeah it is. Your cooking is the best." G said.

"Okay, then will go." Giotto said with a smile.

"Alaude-san, Hibari-san, do you two want to come eat dinner with us?" Tsuna asked titling his head to the side. The two blushed and nodded in replied.

"Okay. The groceries store." Giotto said as the group left the school to go pick up food for dinner that night.

A/N: Ritszka: You know most of the omakes are the pass. I just realize that huh. I feel so slow. Anyways here is the omake.

Tsuna was waiting for Giotto at the Namimori park by the water fountain that stood in the middle of the park. As he was waiting Tsuna was throwing pieces of breed (that he brought from him house)throwing it to the ducks and pigens. A few minutes pass and Giotto finally showed up.

"I so sorry that I took so long Tsuna. I hope you weren't waiting for me long." Giotto said with a smile.

"Not really I was playing with the birdies." Tsuna said happily.

"That's good cause I was really worried there for a second. I thought you might have been lonely without me." Giotto said with a pout.

"I was lonely without Gio-nii." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Well, then are you ready to go see to the movies?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Tsuna said with a smile. Tsuna got up from where he sat and took Giotto hand. Giotto led the way to the theaters. While they were walking, Tsuna talked about his day at his first day at kindergarten. Giotto told him about his day until they reached the theater. Giotto bought the tickets to see the movie Rio. (I haven't even seen the movie yet but it was the only Disney movie I could think of.) The two walked inside and bought some popcorn and drinks. They sat down and watch the movie.

After the movie Giotto and Tsuna talked about all about who funny the movie was and told each other their favorite character. Giotto took Tsuna home after they ate some ice cream that day and Nana asked if Giotto would like to spend the night. Giotto called his parents and told them. They said yes and Giotto told Nana he could stay. The two ate dinner and got ready for bed that night. But before going to sleep, Giotto read one of Tsuna favorite bed time story. Once Giotto finish reading he looked down and saw a sleeping Tsuna. He kiss Tsuna forehead and laid down with Tsuna. Giotto pulled Tsuna closer to himself and Tsuna snuggled into Giotto chest. Giotto smiled and soon he fell asleep.


End file.
